When a data device is auto-on, it initially registers with the data server. Upon receiving the registration, the data server knows that the data device is active and it is ready for service. The data server will start sending accumulated data traffic to the data device via the data network. When a data device is auto-off, it de-registers with the push data server. The data server usually accumulates the data traffic for the data device during its auto-off period.
Statistics show that a majority of data device users, when using the auto-on functionality, intend to have their devices auto-on within a roughly very short period of time. One peak period for wireless email devices, for example, is at 8:00 am. This is the time when users wake up and want to check their emails received overnight. Another example peak period for wireless stock quotation devices is at 6:00 am. This is the time when stock analysts wake up and check the overseas stock market overnight performance.
Turing on a plurality of data devices at the same time sometimes puts significant traffic on the wireless network and even occasionally brings down the network. One method used to alleviate the impact to the wireless data network when auto-on is used is to keep the devices' transceiver on during the auto-off period so that all the traffic such as emails can still be exchanged and spread between the devices and the data servers even during the auto-off period. In this case, when the devices are turned on automatically (auto-on), the emails are already available on the devices. The side effect of this solution is that the battery life on the devices is consumed by keeping the transceivers on even though the users do not need the data information during the device auto-off period.
A mobile device has a transceiver configured to be activated independently of the activation status of the mobile device.